Charles Campbell
Charles Campbell hizo la voz del Posadero de Pablo, un ciudadano sin identificar y otros personajes sin acreditar en el anime de ''Claymore''. Carrera Personal *009-1 (TV) : ADR Director *801 T.T.S. Airbats (OAV) : Recording engineer *(The) Adventures of Kotetsu (OAV) : ADR Editor, Recording engineer *Battle Angel (OAV) : Recording engineer *Black Lion (OAV) : Recording engineer *Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) : ADR Director *Blue Seed (TV) : Recording engineer *Burn Up W (OAV) : Recording engineer *City Hunter: .357 Magnum (movie) : Recording engineer *City Hunter: Bay City Wars (OAV) : Recording engineer *City Hunter: Goodbye my Sweetheart (special) : Recording engineer *City Hunter: Million Dollar Conspiracy (OAV) : Recording engineer *City Hunter: The Secret Service (special) : Director, ADR Director, ADR Script, Producer, Recording engineer *Comic Party Revolution (OAV) : ADR Director *Comic Party: Revolution (TV) : ADR Director *Debutante Detective Corps (OAV) : ADR Editor, Recording engineer *Devil Hunter Yohko (OAV) : Recording engineer *Devil Lady (TV) : ADR Director, Producer, Recording engineer *Dirty Pair Flash 1 (OAV) : Recording engineer *Dragoon (OAV) : ADR Engineer, Editing *Ellcia (OAV) : Recording engineer *Final Fantasy: Unlimited (TV) : Director, Producer *Fire Emblem (OAV) : Recording engineer *Gatchaman (TV) : ADR Director (ADV), Producer (ADV Version) *Getter Robo: Armageddon (OAV) : ADR Director, Producer, ADR Engineer *Golden Boy (OAV) : Recording engineer *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (TV) : ADR Director, ADR Script *Iczelion (OAV) : Editing, Engineer *Jing: King of Bandits (TV) : ADR Director, Producer, Recording engineer *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) : ADR Director *Ki*Me*Ra (OAV) : Recording engineer *King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (OAV) : ADR Director *Legend of Crystania - The Motion Picture : Sound Engineer, Voice Stunt Director *Legend of Crystania: The Chaos Ring (OAV) : Recording engineer *Lost Universe (TV) : Director, Script, Producer, ADR Editor, ADR Engineer *Madlax (TV) : Sock Puppet Theater Actor *MAPS (OAV 1994) : Sound Engineer, Vocal Stunt Director *MazinKaiser (OAV) : ADR Director, Producer, Recording engineer *Moeyo Ken (OAV) : ADR Director, Producer *Moeyo Ken (TV) : ADR Director, ADR Script, Recording engineer *My Dear Marie (OAV) : Recording engineer *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water (TV) : Director, Producer, ADR Engineer, Editing *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water: The Motion Picture : ADR Director, Producer, Recording engineer *Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV) : Recording engineer *New Fist of the North Star (OAV) : Director, Producer, Recording engineer *Ninja Resurrection (OAV) : ADR Editor, Recording engineer *One Piece (TV) : ADR Director (FUNimation; 8 episodes) *Plastic Little (OAV) : Recording engineer *Project Blue Earth SOS (TV) : ADR Director, ADR Script, Producer *Pumpkin Scissors (TV) : ADR Director, Recording engineer (eps 17-24) *Queen Emeraldas (OAV) : ADR Engineer *Rail of the Star - A True Story of Children (movie) : Sound Engineer, Voice Stunt Director *Rurouni Kenshin: Reflection (OAV) : ADR Director, Producer, Recording engineer *Rurouni Kenshin: The Motion Picture : ADR Director, Producer, ADR Engineer, Mix & Sound Design *Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal (OAV) : ADR Director, Producer, ADR Engineer *Sakura Diaries (OAV) : ADR Director, Producer *Sakura Wars (OAV) : ADR Editor, ADR Recording Engineer *Sakura Wars 2 (OAV) : ADR Director, Producer, ADR Engineer, Editing *Shattered Angels (TV) : Recording engineer *Shuten Doji-The Star Hand Kid (OAV) : ADR Engineer, Editing *Sol Bianca (OAV) : Recording engineer *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (OAV) : ADR Editor, Recording engineer *Soul Hunter (TV) : Director, Producer *Steam Detectives (TV) : ADR Director, ADR Producer *Suikoden Demon Century (OAV) : Recording engineer *Tekken: The Motion Picture : Sound Engineer *Variable Geo (OAV) : Recording engineer *(The) Wallflower (TV) : Recording engineer (eps 14-17) *Zone of the Enders (TV) : ADR Director, Producer, ADR Editor, ADR Engineer *Zone of the Enders: Idolo (OAV) : Director, ADR Director, Producer, ADR Editor, ADR Engineer Actor de voz *009-1 (TV) as Secretary General (ep 10) *801 T.T.S. Airbats (OAV) as Dream Team Leader; Foxtrot One; Ramen Chef *(The) Adventures of Kotetsu (OAV) as Punk with Cap; Underground Judge 2 *Air (movie) as Guard Captain *Air (TV) as Minagi's Father (ep 6) *Air Gear (TV); Murata; Sunao *Air In Summer (special) as Melon Peddler (ep 1); Unsui (ep 2) *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Morita (ep 21); Toraji's Father (ep 10) *Best Student Council (TV) as Goro (ep 25); Hideyuki (ep 25) *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) *Black Lion (OAV) as Nobunaga (Warlord) *Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) *Blassreiter (TV) *Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma (OAV) as Marou (2nd Demon Form); Spider Demon (ep 1) *Blue Seed (TV); President (ep 15) *Burn Up W (OAV) *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) as Tsukamoto *Casshern Sins (TV) *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Gedosh (ep 20) *City Hunter: .357 Magnum (movie) as Commando *City Hunter: Goodbye my Sweetheart (special) as Chief's Aide 2; Cop; Shinjukuzen; Soldier *City Hunter: Million Dollar Conspiracy (OAV) *Claymore (TV); Innkeeper (eps 10-11); Townsman C (ep 7) *Comic Party Revolution (OAV) *Comic Party: Revolution (TV) *D.Gray-man (TV); Charles (ep 1); Jid (ep 32); Mana Walker (ep 6); Pedro (eps 16-17) *Darker than Black (TV) as Captain B (ep 9); Soichi Isozaki (ep 19) *Debutante Detective Corps (OAV) as Commissioner *Devil Hunter Yohko (OAV) as Demons *Devil Lady (TV); Asuka's Father; Beast; Director; Prime Minister *Devil May Cry (TV); Capulet Demon (ep 3) *Dirty Pair Flash (OAV) as Hoodlum A; Ralmophan; Street Kid *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) *E's Otherwise (TV) *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Anchorman (ep 15) *Ellcia (OAV); Henchman B *Fairy Tail (TV) as Wakaba Mine *Fire Emblem (OAV); Bartz; Garnef *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); Edison; Giolio Comanche (eps 15, 30); Han (ep 18); Tank Officer (4 episodes) *Ga-Rei: Zero (TV) as Yu Isayama (eps 5, 7-10) *Gatchaman (TV) (ADV dub); Demon 5 Lyrics (ADV; ep 41); Evil Voice (ADV; ep 69) *Getbackers (TV) as Assassin (ep 28); Mafia Guard (ep 41) *Getter Robo: Armageddon (OAV) as Creature Sounds *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Kazuyasu Yoshimi (eps 22, 24) *Golden Boy (OAV) as Animation Checker; Animator C; Father; Narrator; Track Announcer *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (TV); Soldier with Lisker (ep 8) *Hero Tales (TV) as Soei (eps 1, 16-18) *Iczelion (OAV) *Initial D (TV) (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) *Innocent Venus (TV) as Katsura (eps 6-12) *Jing: King of Bandits (TV) *Jinki:Extend (TV) as Postman (ep 13); SDF Soldier (ep 12) *Kanon (TV 2/2006) as Ballers (ep 12); Classmate (eps 2-3); Demon (eps 3-4); Gawking Dude B (ep 11); Male Teacher (ep 12); Principal (ep 19); Shopkeeper (ep 13); Taiyaki Shop Owner (eps 1-2); TV Narrator (ep 12) *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Hellhound (eps 17-18); Sakamoto *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Old Man (ep 1); Senior F (ep 2); Senior J (ep 2); Teacher (ep 3); Thug B (ep 1) *Ki*Me*Ra (OAV) *Kiba (TV) as Zico *King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (OAV) as Guard (ep 3); Wayward Angel *Kurau: Phantom Memory (TV) as Hotel Clerk (ep 9) *Legend of Crystania - The Motion Picture as Rome *Legend of Crystania: The Chaos Ring (OAV) as Rome, Chief of the Seal; Shopsmith & Head Butterfly; Urus *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Base Commander (ep 15) *Lost Universe (TV) as 2nd Executive *Madlax (TV) as Army Captain (ep 19); Assorted Dead Soldiers (ep 16) *Magical Witchland (ONA) *Magikano (TV) as Announcer (ep 1); Giant (ep 9); Narrator (ep 9); Principal (eps 2, 10, 13); Santa Claus (ep 11) *MAPS (OAV 1994) as Bruhha Kala Kala *Moeyo Ken (OAV); Shutendouji (ep 4) *Moeyo Ken (TV) *Moonlight Mile (TV) as Chris Jefferson (eps 11-12); Clark (ep 10); Lt. Mike Brian; Male Controller 3 (ep 3); Noguchi (eps 9-11); Steve O'Brien *My Dear Marie (OAV); Giant Rabbit *Nabari (TV) *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water (TV) as Soldier *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water: The Motion Picture as Parrot *Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV) as Announcer; Movie Actor *Nerima Daikon Brothers (TV) *New Fist of the North Star (OAV) *Ninja Resurrection (OAV) as Senpachi Iso *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) as Santa *One Piece (TV) (FUNimation); Carne (FUNimation); Male Customer C (FUNimation; ep 21); Zenny (eps 136-138) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) *Princess Jellyfish (TV) as Keiichiro Koibuchi *Project Blue Earth SOS (TV) as Doctor Odenworld; Jeeves; Radio Reporter (ep 1) *Pumpkin Scissors (TV) as Frank (ep 9); Government Official (ep 13); Grandfather (ep 3); Horst Stuka (ep 1); Major Ranke (ep 10); Narrator; SS1 Squad Member (ep 16); Toten Sie (ep 14); Toten Voice (ep 22); XO (eps 17-18) *Queen Emeraldas (OAV) as Tactical Officer *Rail of the Star - A True Story of Children (movie) as Heijou Neighbor; Russian Cook *Red Garden (TV) as Robert Meyer *Rideback (TV) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Ivan (eps 5-6) *Rosario + Vampire (TV) *Rurouni Kenshin: Reflection (OAV) as Boss; Newspaper Seller; Ujiki *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) *Sakura Diaries (OAV) *Sakura Wars (OAV) as Kaneko; Navy Man *Sakura Wars (TV) *Sakura Wars 2 (OAV) as Director; Shigeki Kanzaki *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Landlord's Bear (ep 7) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Old Man B (eps 8-9) *Sgt. Frog (TV); Viper (ep 57) *Shadow Skill (TV) as Bully (ep 15); Farmer (ep 11); Sentry (ep 17); Shaman (ep 16) *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Henyasai Tanba (ep 7) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) *Shuten Doji-The Star Hand Kid (OAV) as Enemy Oni *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (OAV) as Old Man Owl *Soul Eater (TV) as Lupin (ep 3) *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Jacob (eps 9-10, 13) *Steam Detectives (TV) as Yagami *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Dorincourt (ep 1) *Suikoden Demon Century (OAV) *Super Atragon (OAV) as Island Controller *(The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross (TV) *Tattoon Master (OAV) *Tekken: The Motion Picture as Thug 1 *Tokyo Majin (TV) as Munetaka Yagyu *Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho: Tou 2nd Act (TV) as Munetaka Yagyu *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Fumba (eps 2, 7-9); Gilgamesh *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Gilgamesh *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) *Ushio & Tora (OAV) as Road Worker (ep 10) *Utawarerumono (TV) as Genjimaru (eps 16-17, 23) *Venus Versus Virus (TV) as Math Teacher (ep 2); Mother's Virus (ep 1); Winged Virus (ep 2) *Wedding Peach (TV) as Akira Tamano *Wedding Peach DX (OAV) *Welcome to the NHK (TV) *Xenosaga: The Animation (TV) as Captain Moriyama; Professor *XXXHOLiC (TV) *Zaion: I Wish You Were Here (ONA) *Zone of the Enders (TV); Ron Pao; Temujin *Zone of the Enders: Idolo (OAV) Como Charlie Campbell *City Hunter: Million Dollar Conspiracy (OAV) *Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies (Funimation dub) *Shuten Doji-The Star Hand Kid (OAV) as Demon Monsters (ep 2); Demon Priest (ep 2); Enemy Oni; Ketsumei Shadows *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (OAV) as Old Man Owl *Tattoon Master (OAV) Como C. Campbell *Jing: King of Bandits Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de voz